


【盾铁】美国队长吸收了雷电之力后（PWP电击play一发完）

by 16702355



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16702355/pseuds/16702355
Summary: 他们干了个爽√





	【盾铁】美国队长吸收了雷电之力后（PWP电击play一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> *是看大盾拿锤子打出闪电后的脑洞，假装可以吸收一点雷电之力，当然大锤还是正牌雷神啦哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
> 好久没炖肉了练练手嘻嘻嘻，彩蛋是锤基猛烈版  
> 不会开车ooc不好吃请轻喷

说起来史蒂夫发现自己可以稍微地释放雷电，还是因为一次意外。

那次史蒂夫正在和克林特进行格斗训练，结果接触中不知怎么的，克林特突然浑身酥麻地倒在地上，动弹不得。

“我靠，队长你对我做了些什么!”克林特狼狈地从地上爬起来。

史蒂夫也不明所以，但他突然注意到自己的手指上似乎有着微弱的电弧在闪烁。于是，托尼即刻给史蒂夫做了一次身体检查，发现史蒂夫的体内有一种特殊的电流在流动，虽然不强，但如果对付普通人，这种电流短时间内还是能对他人的行动造成影响的。

兴许是之前史蒂夫借用过托尔的雷神之锤召唤雷电，再加上他因为超级士兵血清而带来的过人体格，才能让史蒂夫将这种力量化为己用。

当然，托尔对于史蒂夫能够使用雷电之力还是有些小小的不满的，就算后者只能使用一点点。

“史蒂夫，你该高兴你总算拥有超能力了。”托尼调侃道。

“我觉得队长可以把这个意外收获发挥到战斗上，至少可以给敌人带来些出其不意的效果。”浩克博士推了推眼镜分析道。

于是，史蒂夫的雷电之力在许多地方派上了用场——当然大部分都不是他自愿那样做的。事实上，史蒂夫似乎很不幸地成为了一名“充电宝”，经常被复仇者们托付来给各种电子产品充电，没错，连克林特都会拿自己的电子弓箭麻烦史蒂夫。

麻烦还没有停歇，因为对雷电之力掌控的熟练度尚还不够，所以史蒂夫的生活中总是发生各种各样的小意外——比如用力过猛将衣服烧出一个洞、接见外宾时不小心电到对方、几次烧毁自己的画作半成品 。

这些让史蒂夫不禁怀疑自己能够使用雷电，究竟是福是祸了。

“嘿史蒂夫，你这几天看起来心情似乎不太好。”托尼看见史蒂夫正闷闷不乐地呆坐在房间，便走上前去想要安慰。

然而史蒂夫却阻止了托尼：“不托尼，我劝你还是不要过于靠近我……我真怕我一不小心会伤害到你。”

“怎么会呢史蒂夫，放宽心，”托尼坐在了史蒂夫身旁，“我相信你能够控制好自己的能力的。”

“……”史蒂夫低头看着自己的双手，显然还是有些担忧。托尼于是拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀：“你可是美国队长，没有什么是你做不到的。瞧瞧，上次我装甲没电的时候，你可不就正好帮了我一把吗?也许这种新奇的能力一开始会让你有些不适应，但只要慢慢尝试，你总能掌控他的。”

“谢谢你这样安慰我，托尼。经你这么一说，我感觉好多了。”

“用不着道谢，史蒂夫，因为这些道理我不说你自己也会明白的，”托尼揉了揉史蒂夫的柔软金发，“既然这样，那就让我来帮助你掌控他吧。”

“帮?这该怎么帮?”史蒂夫有些疑惑。托尼侧过身来，将脸贴近史蒂夫的耳边，史蒂夫可以很清晰的感受到托尼喷薄的呼吸。

“你不知道吗？平时托尔和洛基可都会玩电击play呢，我想我们也可以试试，说不定这样就可以加强你的熟练度。”

“!”史蒂夫猛地退开身，他因为惊愕差点都要说出粗口了。史蒂夫满是震惊地看着一脸坏笑的托尼，总算是明白平时嘴损的托尼今天怎么会那么温柔地来关心自己。

他的脸不禁蹭地烧红起来。

“害羞什么啊大兵，偶尔来点花样有助于增加生活乐趣。”托尼耸了耸肩。

“不……托尼……我不能……”史蒂夫摇着头拒绝道。拜托，要一个被认为是美国道德标杆的人做这种事情，未免有些太强求了。

“你既然不肯，那我可就主动了哦。”

托尼猛地把史蒂夫推倒在床，将史蒂夫的衣领掀开至露出锁骨，用自己的唇和舌连番发动攻势。随后托尼顺着锁骨向上，亲吻着史蒂夫光滑的脖颈，再后来，他直接吻在了史蒂夫的双唇上，柔软的唇瓣互相包裹，舌头相触并纠缠，然后感知着对方的口腔，勾勒轮廓。

托尼将史蒂夫的上衣衬衫和裤子都脱去，自己也解开衣扣，露出赤裸的身子。他现在正骑在史蒂夫的身上，看上去倒有些居高临下之感。

“来，史蒂夫，把你的手指伸进我的嘴巴里。”

“托尼……你这是要干什么……”史蒂夫还来不及反抗，右手便被托尼拿到了后者面前。随后，托尼让史蒂夫伸出食指放进口中，用舌头轻轻舔舐着它，史蒂夫顿时感到一阵冰凉。

“现在释放你的雷电试试。”

“这……托尼，我做不到……”史蒂夫慌张地摇了摇头，他真的很担心自己会一不小心伤害到托尼。

“放轻松亲爱的，试试看，我不会有事的。”

史蒂夫陷入了犹疑不定，但是他又担心托尼会因此不高兴，于是便尝试性地从指尖输出一小股电流。

“啊……啊!!草，这太刺激了……咳咳!!”不曾想托尼发出一声尖叫，淫糜的唾液从他的嘴角无法控制地溢出。

“对不起托尼!没伤到你吧!”史蒂夫急忙扶住托尼，拍着后者的背帮他顺气。

“嗯？哈哈，史蒂夫，没事啦，只是一下子太刺激了我没习惯，”托尼摇头笑了笑，“看来放嘴巴还是不太合适，那这里呢？”

却见托尼把史蒂夫的手移到胸膛两颗粉嫩的肉粒前。

“真是的，别什么事情都要我帮你，你也主动点嘛?”

史蒂夫只好红着脸，用手指把玩着托尼的乳头。因为刺激，两颗肉粒很快就变硬了，乳晕也微微泛起了红。接着史蒂夫故技重施，像刚才那样用电流刺激托尼，银色的电弧在肉粒上炸开，带来难以言说的酥麻和刺激，托尼顿时发出了几声喘息，连带着身子也震颤起来。

这太超过了。

方才还有些拘束的史蒂夫不禁也被托尼唤出了本性，他翻过来将托尼压在身下，夺回了主人的身份。史蒂夫用嘴唇亲吻着方才被电击过的乳头，接着用牙齿轻咬，用舌头挑逗。而他的手则不老实地在托尼的大腿内侧游走着，时而涉向敏感地带，用手揉捏着托尼的卵蛋。

托尼在史蒂夫怀中躁动不安地颤抖着，下体感觉越发膨胀和饥渴，他的两只手则在史蒂夫的屁股上大力地揉捏着，不得不说，美国翘臀的手感真是一级的火辣。

“唔……史蒂夫……你太棒了……”托尼呢喃道，他微微侧了侧脑袋，让自己能够亲吻到史蒂夫的耳垂。

“你也很棒，托尼。”

他们又再来了一次冗长的热吻，史蒂夫细细品尝了托尼的嘴唇，甚至都能大致猜出托尼的晚饭是什么了。

“托尼，告诉我你今天晚上是不是没有吃蔬菜？”史蒂夫停下了动作。

“喂大兵，我们现在在干正事儿呢，而你却突然聊我吃了什么，这太破坏气氛了!我想我得惩罚你。”说着，托尼突然抓住了史蒂夫的性器，在铃口处用手轻轻抠弄。

如意料中的一样，史蒂夫马上有了反应，他的阴茎不断地变硬并涨大，而铃口处也开始分泌了许些淫液。

“嘿小家伙，就那么迫不及待啊？”托尼轻笑一声，随后将史蒂夫那硕大的器物含入口中，上下倒弄吸吮着，而他的两手则在史蒂夫的卵蛋上寻求刺激。

“嗯……哼……托尼……”史蒂夫闭上双眼，感受着肉体上带来的欢愉。托尼娴熟地吸吮着龟头，这里带来的刺激可是加倍的，连四倍定力的史蒂夫都忍不住喘着粗气，他低下头，将脸埋进托尼的头发里。

托尼吸吮的速度和力度都加快了，是的，带来加倍快感的活塞运动，托尼甚至还来了次深喉。史蒂夫只感觉自己的阴茎愈发涨疼，仿佛有什么东西在跃跃欲试，即将喷薄而出——

“唔!!”喷射出的乳白色精液灌满了托尼的口腔，有一些甚至还溅射到了他的脸上，更显几分欲望。托尼将精液一口吞下，舌尖还舔了舔嘴唇，一副意犹未尽的样子。

托尼轻轻揉了揉史蒂夫的脑袋，调侃道：“刚开始你不是还挺抗拒的吗，现在却又一副享受的样子。”

“你如果安静一点会更好，托尼。”史蒂夫掰开托尼的双腿，露出了那诱人的、湿漉漉的粉嫩小穴。

“我可以理解为，你这是在恼羞成怒吗？”托尼勾起一丝笑意。史蒂夫并没有回答他，而是将中指先轻轻插入了小穴，并里外不断抽动着。手指摩擦着甬道内壁，令人兴奋的快感使托尼的欲望也越发加深，他轻轻喘息着，这悦耳的声音在史蒂夫的耳中，听起来就像是百灵鸟的叫声般清脆。

“唔嗯……史蒂夫……用电……用雷电试试。”

于是，史蒂夫将中指伸到了极限，并释放出一小股电流。

“啊!!!操他的，该死!!”不过即刻，托尼便为自己的提议感到后悔。那要命的酥麻感使他的前列腺猛地绷紧，托尼的小穴也因此短暂地收缩，而他的阴茎——早已膨胀到了极点，并大肆喷射出精液，甚至还有那么一点点尿液——是的，他因此失禁了。

“托尼，language。”史蒂夫显然在幸灾乐祸，并将无名指也伸了进去。

“他妈的翅膀头，我命令你不许再使用那个——!!”托尼的声音隐隐带着些哭腔。

“但是亲爱的，明明是你向我先发出邀约。”史蒂夫亲了亲托尼的脸颊。

“没有但是!!!我收回之前的话!!”

“那好吧。”史蒂夫也没有再继续争辩下去。

双指在甬道里不断做着扩张，而托尼的身体也随着史蒂夫手中的动作不断抽动着身子。史蒂夫现在回想，自从上次的战争结束后，其实他和托尼并没有太多这样相处的时间。在许多地方，战争造成的余威尚存，许多人仍生存于苦难之中，无法摆脱过去的伤痛。重建城市、安慰市民、鼓舞士气，复仇者们每天都得为这些琐事奔忙，待终于完成今天的任务时竟都已至深夜，有时候回到基地，史蒂夫和托尼会正好碰见，但也就如此而已，他们甚至连一句话都不想说，便倒在床上呼呼大睡。

托尼的唇、脖颈、身体，原来竟已那么久没有感受过了。

甬道已然足够松弛，史蒂夫往性器上抹了一些润滑液，握着硬得发疼的它插入小穴。

史蒂夫相比起激烈的性爱，更喜欢节奏舒缓而温和的，他耸动着腰间抽插，每一次都会将性器推至最深处，因为这样他就可以听到托尼那让人振奋的叫喊声。而史蒂夫的手则不怀好意地在托尼的乳头上放出雷电，并不断把玩着。

“哈啊……史蒂夫!我说过了你不要——嗯啊啊!!”托尼的眼中积蓄着生理盐水，他紧紧抓着史蒂夫的后背，双脚也不断绷紧。

“现在已经由不得你了。”

史蒂夫低喘着，加快了抽插的速度，小穴和阴茎因为碰撞而发出了啪啪声。

想来也是搞笑，史蒂夫和托尼的第一次交合是在通风口里，那次他们正在履行潜入任务。也许是肌肤相贴带来的刺激，或者是闷热让人失去理智，总之，他们就在那里打了一炮。史蒂夫从来没有做过那个，还是靠托尼一步一步来调教引导。最后他们俩什么也没有干成，甚至还差点被反派所发现，于是等回去汇报时，他俩不出意外地被弗瑞局长臭骂了一顿。

但那也没什么不好的，史蒂夫笑着想到。

水声泛滥，白浊将托尼的小穴灌满，托尼抽搐了几下后便无力地瘫软在床上，他几乎要昏过去了。

史蒂夫则躺在了托尼的身边，在他的耳边轻声道。

“谢谢你托尼，其实掌握雷电也没什么不好的。”

 

彩蛋：

“嗯……哈，哥哥，你该不会还没有吃饭吧?”洛基耸动着屁股，而在他身后，托尔那巨大得可怕的阴茎正往小穴里头不断抽插。

“如果你觉得还不够，我可以让你试试这个。”托尔将一只手从洛基的腰间拿开，握住了洛基的龟头，对准马眼放出一股十分细小的电流。

然而，它的效果是富有爆炸性的。

“啊啊啊啊啊!!!托尔·奥丁森，你怎么可以!!!”洛基的性器里猛地喷射出精液和尿液，他惊慌失措地叫喊着，全然没有了诡计之神的形象。

随后，托尔将一些精液先射在了洛基的小穴中，还有一些则对着洛基的嘴巴灌入。洛基浑身都被汗水弄得湿透了，他颤抖着身子，嘴里混着白浊与唾沫，潮红的脸上满是淫糜。

“……托尔，该死的，这一个月你都别想碰我!”洛基发软地努力站着，带着哭腔说道。

 

End.


End file.
